New Bed
by Ve Wolowitz
Summary: Mereka hampir selalu membeli tempat tidur baru setiap kali setelah memadu kasih di atasnya. M for hard language and sexual tension. R&R, please?


_Yuhuu, I'm back in Fairy Tail fandom with drabble_ dan Miraxus lagi! Aww, _I'm so in love with these two baddasses_. Gara-gara baca _imagine Fairy Tail couple in bed_ jadi kepancing buat nulis lagi. Ehee, biar lah. *plak* . Dan sekarang lagi _Miraxus Week on Tumblr._ Duh senengnyaa. _Anyway_ , _enjoy, Minnaaa!_

 _Summary_ : Mereka hampir selalu membeli tempat tidur baru setiap kali setelah memadu kasih di atasnya. Tepatnya menghancurkannya.

 _Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's._

 _Warning: M for language, fluffy, totally hyperbole, not-so-sweet-Mirajane, winter+christmas setting, headcanon, based on author's insane fantasy and "Fairy Tail couple in bed imagine/headcanon"._

 _Ve Wolowitz proudly present_

 _New Bed_

 _Cast:_

 _Laxus Dreyar_

 _Mirajane Strauss_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sepasang kekasih berjubah hitam menyusuri sepanjang jalan Kota Magnolia setelah berkunjung dari Kardia dan kini menuju ke rumah. Bagi keduanya, Mirajane dan Laxus, musim dingin di momen Natal memang paling pas untuk berduaan, saling menghangatkan di depan _fireplace_ dan mungkin secangkir cokelat panas atau kopi. _Plus_ , bergumul di bawah kain berbahan _wool_ seusai bergulat di atas ranjang, menggesekkan antara kulit feminin yang lembut pada kasar nan maskulin, juga mengisi ruangan dengan teriakan-teriakan sensual dan aroma seks. Euforia menyambung badan memang membuat keduanya lupa tempat, lupa daratan, tak peduli dengan dunia yang mungkin akan mengusik mereka, hingga keagresifan yang berasal dari kegiatan panas membuat media peraduan rusak, atau paling tidak salah satu kaki ranjang patah.

Menyimpan banyak _Jewels_ bukan lagi hanya untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, tetapi juga membeli tempat tidur baru.

Sang _Blondie_ mendorong pintu rumahnya, membiarkan Mirajane masuk terlebih dahulu. Pantatnya ia hempaskan ke sofa dan mendesah lega akhirnya menginjak lantai rumah. Selagi Laxus meregangkan otot, indera penglihatannya sibuk membuntuti setiap langkah Mirajane yang sedang menyeduh cokelat panas.

"Ini dia, cokelat panas untukmu, Tuan Dreyar." Mirajane menyodorkan cangkir pada Laxus serta bonus senyum cantiknya dengan niat agar cokelatnya tak terlalu pahit. Barangkali, dia semacam terlalu percaya diri, seolah menarik bibirnya bisa membuat minuman yang berwarna gelap menjadi manis. Meski demikian, Laxus setuju dengan itu.

"Seharusnya kau beri aku _beer_ atau _wine_ saja." Laxus sedikit mengeluh sebelum menyesap cairan yang beruap.

"Terlalu banyak alkohol tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Laxus." Mirajane mengomel lembut selagi duduk di samping sang kekasih, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Laxus.

"Kau sudah memastikan tidak menghabiskan hari Natal bersama adik-adikmu dan yakin tidak ingin bergabung dengan Erza dan gengnya?"

"Tenang saja, kami sudah sepakat karena malam Natal kemarin kami sudah bersama-sama. Soal Erza, hm, kurang bijak rasanya bila aku ikut dengan tim Natsu. Biarkan saja mereka menikmati acaranya. Lagipula mereka pasti bakal menghancurkan sesuatu kan?"

"Kau berbicara seakan-akan di setiap pertemuan kita tidak pernah 'menghancurkan sesuatu' juga."

Mirajane hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil, sedikit terpelatuk dan menggumam setuju, kemudian kembali menikmati secangkir cokelat panas dalam suasana damai di depan _fireplace_ , sama seperti yang diharapkan. Kesunyian yang mengguyur tak lantas membuat situasi canggung. Setidaknya bagi Mirajane, karena ia cukup mengantuk sebelum Laxus menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Selamat Natal, Mirajane." Laxus mencuri ciuman di atas pucuk kepala pasangannya dan mengusap lengan Mira.

"Mmhm. Selamat Natal juga, sayang. Ah, ini dia hadiahmu." Mirajane beranjak dari tempat dan mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar.

"Ayo, buka." instruksinya.

"Ow, jubah baru. Terimakasih, Mirajane. Hadiahmu ada di kamar." Ibu jari Laxus menunjuk ke arah salah satu pintu ruang.

"Di kamar? _Christmas sex_ , huh?" Mirajane menyeringai seksi dan menyikutnya.

"Mendekati." Laxus merespons datar, tanpa harus berusaha untuk tidak terangsang, lagipula pria berjuluk _Thunder God_ masih fokus dengan jubah barunya, tetap terkesima dengan pakaian yang dibuat dan dipesan secara istimewa oleh Mirajane.

"Umm, apa kita akan bermain peran? Kau Santa Claus dan aku menjadi anak gadis yang baik dan kau akan memberikanku _hadiahnya_?"

Mira memang paling jago dalam hal-hal yang berbau _kinky._

"Kau memberiku ide."

Desah pelan meluncur menunjukkan kesabaran Mirajane mulai teruji. Dua penyebab sederhana, rasa keingintahuannya dan respons Laxus yang setengah-setengah. Seraya berdiri ia menggumam, "Ah, apa sih, hadiahnya?".

Kenop pintunya didorong lebih cepat, di saat itu lah dia sejenak mematung sampai sosok pujaan hati berada tepat di belakang punggungnya. Iris birunya menangkap suatu benda baru yang ia yakin akan menjadi tempat mereka berdua saling memanja sekaligus korban invasi-invasi ganas. Tak begitu mengherankan karena mereka sudah berulang kali membeli benda hal serupa, hingga akhirnya muncul pemikiran Mira bahwa Laxus kehilangan ide hadiah apa yang sekiranya akan dia berikan.

Salah satu alisnya terangkat, lalu mengerucutkan bibir, matanya tampak menganalisis dengan hasil menurutnya benda ini tampak lebih kokoh dari sebelumnya, kelihatannya. Ia pun berharap itu bukan hanya perasaannya saja. Tubuhnya diputar 180 derajat membuatnya saling berhadapan dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Hm, bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk beli matras saja?" Mirajane mengomel sembari mengerutkan bibir.

"Setelah kupikir ulang, sepertinya kau akan merusaknya dengan cakarmu."

Belum-belum, Laxus sudah men-skak-nya.

"Tapi bukan cuma salahku, 'kan, kalau kau harus memberikanku itu terus? Bahkan terkadang kita membelinya bersama meski kau selalu bersikeras untuk membelinya sendiri." jemari wanita bersurai putih khas keluarga Strauss menarik kemeja hitam si _Dragon Slayer_ generasi kedua dan menghempaskan tubuh Laxus dalam sekali lempar sampai sedikit terpantul karena pegas.

' _Ini dia…_ ' batin Laxus. Lentiknya jemari Mirajane menelusuri di atas dada bidangnya, kemudian menaikkan posisinya sehingga berada di pangkuan Laxus, menduduki sebuah tonjolan. Jika sudah mengenai hal ini, _Sang Demon_ bagaimanapun juga berusaha mencari pembelaan.

"Berhentilah berargumen, _Strauss_." Laxus masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik safir.

"Aku sedang tidak berusaha melindungi diriku sendiri, Laxy. Mari lakukan kilas balik. Siapa yang di sini selalu kuat dalam genggaman, dorongan dan stamina berlebih? Siapa yang saking berlebihnya tenaga sampai memanfaatkan ketidakberdayaanku saat aku lelah? Bahkan mati rasa sekalipun, orang itu masih tega mengocok pelirnya di dalamku." ucapnya sembari menggesekkan daerah feminin pada kunci paha.

 _Ugh_ , bagaimana bisa Mirajane memasang ekspresi wajah begitu manis ketika berbicara sekotor ini.

"Kau berhasil membuatku terdengar seperti orang jahat dan omonganmu sangat tidak relevan."

"Iblis selalu suka dengan kejahatan, sayang. Apalagi, kekejamannya di atas ranjang selalu menggugah selera dan itu relevan." Laxus tergelitik, sedikit tergelak mendengar celotehan Mirajane. Suasana yang kian menegang mengundang beberapa kecupan mulai menghujani lehernya.

"Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau pikir siapa lagi Setan-yang-Kesetanan saat menunggangiku? Kau harus tahu kalau permainan kuda-kudaanmu itulah yang membuatnya jebol."

"Hn? Aku tidak i-"

"Jangan pura-pura amnesia. Tadi kau sendiri menyuruh untuk ingat-ingat, kan?" remasan tangan berukuran besar milik Laxus di pantat ranum yang masih terbalut kain semakin kencang dan tidak terpengaruh ke dalam jurus sok-imut Mirajane. Ya, alih-alih tersipu malu, mode manis penyihir pengguna _take over_ itu berubah seketika lebih berani dengan memberinya tatapan menantang dan lapar. Jarak wajah diantara keduanya semakin tereliminasi.

"Bagaimana jika kita sudahi perdebatan bodohmu karena aku sudah bosan dengan ini."

"Disangka aku tidak jenuh? Dan apakah cukup bijak jika kita uji coba tempat tidurnya?"

"Oh, diamlah dan sentuh aku."

Mendengarnya begitu menantang, Laxus tak berpikir ulang membanting Mirajane dan menahan kedua tangannya di samping kedua telinga sekuat tenaga. Karena bisa saja Mira membalik posisi Laxus menjadi di bawah dan ia langsung menjulurkan lidahnya, masuk ke mulut Mira, tetapi mantan model bikini yang terpampang dalam _Sorcerer Magazine_ itu mendorong lidah Laxus untuk keluar sehingga mereka melanjutkan pergulatan daging tak bertulang masing-masing di luar. Saling menjilat dan bertaut. Permainan pun semakin panas sehingga bunyi decitan tempat tidur baru mereka mulai menggema saking liarnya benturan dan hantaman antar kulit, masa bodoh dengan kuat-lemahnya medan perang. Bagi keduanya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah dominasi dan kepuasan yang berujung pada pelukan hangat di bawah selimut.

E.N.D

Eheee, kelar deh satu lagi fantasi gila ane (?). Muuph, kalo masih banyak kurangnya. _I only follow my imagination and I hope you like it. Dun forget to review_! _Anyway, merry Christmas, Minnaa_! (Maaf kecepetan, eheee.)


End file.
